Reflection
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off the Song. Kimiko can't accept the girl staring at her from the water is really her. She's ruined everything... She's disgraced her family. She deserved to suffer... Suffer until a man would finally accept the monster she was... R&R!


**I'm posting because I'm gonna go do homework in like… as soon as I finish posting this random thing…**

**I wanted to post it because I've been obsessively listening to Reflection. (The original. Not Aguilera's version. Don't care what anybody says. She didn't sing that song right… Lea Salonga will always be the Reflection master!)**

**But yeah. I've been obsessively listening… And now I need to write something using the song… I wouldn't have time to update a story. Cuz right when I'm done with this… OFF TO HOMEWORK! Yup… I have an essay and two chapters of bookwork… It'll take at least a day and a half… But I wanted to do something fun for a bit first…**

**So… Um… Please enjoy my random boredom induced story!**

_**Reflection**_

"Kimiko! Ayah! You must hurry! You are going to be late!" the shouting voice of my father downstairs told me it was time to get up and get dressed. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed one of my kimonos.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted, slipping the fabric over my arms. I tied my sash around my waist and quickly I ran a comb through my long black hair.

I ran downstairs and greeted my father with a bow. He bowed back, not as lowly, but that was to be expected. He then quickly said, almost in a hushed voice, "Kimiko, if you do not leave now, you will never be ready…!"

"Oh don't worry father, I'll be fine," I said with a comforting smile. He smiled back and ushered me outside.

Hurrying through the little village, I found my way to where my grandmother was waiting at the shop. She groaned when she saw me and then quickly brought me in and helped me change into more suitable clothes.

"If you want to impress this suitor, you have to look your absolute best," she said, tightening the new red sash around my waist.

"Ah! Grandma, I know! Please, that Obi is much too tight! I can hardly breathe!" I whined.

"Good! Maybe if it'll keep you from opening that mouth of yours you'll actually have a chance to get married!" she spat, tightening the obi just a little more and then tying it.

She helped me fix my hair up into a fancy and intricate bun with silver chopsticks sticking out in the perfect places. She helped me with my make-up; normally there would be white face paint on a girl, but I was already so pale, I didn't need it. She had my lipstick on beautifully, and the eye shadow looked divine. My pink and red cherry blossom patterned kimono graced by the red obi looked very different on me. Normally I would wear blue to match with my eyes.

She told me where to meet my new suitor and I quickly hurried to get there before my suitor. I found the little cherry tree garden; all the trees were just beginning to blossom; now I saw why she had set up the meeting here and why she had chosen this dress. All I had to do now was not screw everything up like I always did.

I sat on the bench in the garden, fanning myself lightly. I was having an incredibly tough time breathing in this get-up, but if it was to find a husband, then I could suffer through the torture.

After a moment or two, I noticed a young man with short black hair approach me. He smiled gently when he saw me and kissed my hand.

"You must be Kimiko," he commented, "you look radiant…" I blushed slightly at the compliment. The boy sat beside me and said calmly, "I am Lee. Pleasure to meet you."

I nodded my head in silence. Grandma said if I didn't say anything I would have a shot. Every other time I had met a suitor I would usually…

Lee smirked a little bit and he leaned in close to my neck. He sniffed me softly and he whispered, "You'd certainly bare children nicely, wouldn't you…?"

Immediately my temper got the better of me. I stood up and shouted, "How dare you! Marriage is not just having children!"

Lee jumped to his feet and he snarled at me, "Watch your tone! Learn your place, you wench!"

I glared daggers at him, instantly my hands went aflame and Lee shrieked in fear. He turned and fled as I threw flaming balls of hate at him. There was no way I'd marry a pervert like him!

After the cherry trees around me had been set ablaze, I realized what I had just done. Turning my head, I saw my grandmother standing in the gateway of the garden. She stared at me for a moment, and then hung her head in shame.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I had failed my family yet again.

I ran. Where I was running, I didn't know. All I knew was that I couldn't face my grandmother now. And my father… He would be so disappointed in me… I couldn't come home. Not like this…

I sat beside a small lake outside our village. Gazing down into the water, my tears rippling the surface ever so lightly, I found myself disgusted by the girl I saw in the water. I smacked the crystal surface, and the girl below me was torn to ribbons. But slowly the wrinkling liquid began bringing her back to gaze at me again.

I swallowed hard and pulled my head away from the water. Tears fell from my eyes and I cried into my hands.

"That's not me…!" I gasped between sobs, "That's not me…!"

Sniffling, gasping, sobbing, choking on my tears, I sat and wallowed beside the water.

"Why?" I whispered, lifting my head ever so slightly, "Why was I cursed to be this way?" I gazed at my tear stained hands. Soon my gaze transformed into an icy glare. Steam rose from the wet surface of my hands and I asked darkly, "Why was I given this horrid power…?" Clenching my fists, I growled lowly, "All it ever does is ruin things!"

Looking into the water again, I shouted at the girl looking at me, "You've ruined everything!" And then I burned her away. Steam exploded off the surface of the water and the girl was murdered by my hands.

Touching the water with my flaming hands hurt. I looked at my glowing hands and I slowly immersed them in the glassy waters. It burned against my skin. But the pain felt good to me. A damned girl who could never do anything right. I deserved to be in pain.

As my flesh blistered against the boiling water, I felt myself beginning to die. It hurt. I was burning myself. But the hurt was welcomed into me.

Until I could accept the girl I saw in the water, I would have to hurt. Until I could accept my reflection to be who I was, I would suffer.

And suffer I shall… Until I am finally accepted by a man who will love me for the monster I was…

**The End!**

**Wow… That leaves the door for a sequel wide open…**

**Makes you think, well maybe I could figure out who this man will be!**

**Gee…**

**Not a very fluffy piece, is it?**

**Oh well…**

**OFF TO THE HOMEWORK OF DEATH!**


End file.
